


Little Breathes

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, True Love, happiness, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Mac and Maggie start out their happily ever after as they welcome their newborn daughter into the world.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, George Washington/Martha Washington, James McHenry (1753-1816)/Margaret Caldwell McHenry
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Little Breathes

Mac has never seen anything so beautiful, blinking down at the little being in his arms as Doctor James McHenry held his newborn daughter into the safety of his arms. The little being had her eyes closed, asleep as she snuggled into him to find warmth and safety as he was all too happy to provide. She let out a little yawn, her eyes opening slightly as she was now awake as she looked up at her father with curiosity in her light brown eyes. She looked so much like her mother, Mac chuckled as he thanked the Lord for his perfect family before turning to his beautiful Maggie, who laid on her side in bed, with a teary but joyful smile as he carefully went over and let her adjust before placing their daughter into her arms.

The little baby looked around before snuggling into her mama, Mac and Maggie let out a small laugh as their daughter quickly grew distracted when she noticed her father’s glasses sticking out of his breast-pocket that shined in the light of the room. Wrapped safely in a yellow blanket, the little baby’s little arm stick out to try and grab but only to smile as her father leaned in to press a kiss on her forehead.

”She’s perfect...” Mac chuckled, pulling away as joyful tears slid down his cheek as his daughter played with one of his large fingers after her tiny hands reached for him. Maggie giggled, fat tears of joy running down her face as she kissed their daughter’s brow as her husband pushed back her tousled light brown hair to kiss her temples before she turned to arch his lips. 

“Thank you, Maggie,” Mac tenderly wipes a tear from his love’s eyes as he went on. “For giving me my perfect family.”

Mac saw her lips trembled in a joyful smile as she whispered the same, “Thank you for giving me mine, Mac.”

God, they could look at each other with so much adoration for all eternity yet they turned to look down at their daughter, who cooed for attention. She was now the symbol of their love, she was theirs forever as they were the same to her as their daughter snuggled into her mother as she fell back into dreamland while her father caress the back of her head with a tender, fatherly touch. 

“She needs a name, Mac,” Maggie softly said as Mac turned thoughtful before grinning big as he knew exactly what to call her,

”Margaret.” He concluded and Maggie nearly burst out laughing through joyful tears, yet she only giggled softly so she couldn’t wake their daughter and quietly asked, 

“You request two Margaret’s in your life,” she teased as Mac chuckled and replied,

”Only after the most beautiful woman who had changed my life,” his words were genuine as Maggie smiled lightly as she leaned her head on his shoulder whiling eyeing their daughter,

”Margaret it is,” she softly replied, before adding on. “Any middle name suggestion?”

”I’ll let you decide on that,” Mac simply replied as he watched his two favourite girls with everlasting affection. Maggie looked thoughtful before smiling as she said,

”Margaret Elizabeth McHenry.”

”Margaret Elizabeth McHenry...” Mac grinned, nodding his head in approval as the name fitted well as they both knew their little girl would be a mix of her mother and Auntie Eliza... this was perfect. Mac softly cooed at their daughter, softly saying, “Welcome to the world Greta.”

Everything was perfect... until the classic cluster from his brothers and parents happened as they crashed into the doorway while Eliza and May lingered behind with the children. Not really surprising as Little Greta remained soundly asleep as Martha was so overwhelmed of having another granddaughter, her husband handed her a handkerchief while the rest of the family cooed and congratulated the couple. Mac was then pulled to the side to be held by his brothers’ as they each took turns embracing him as he happily returned them with the same affection. 

“Who’s going to have the next baby?” Mac grinned and laughed as all of them pointed at Alexander, which wasn’t wrong as Eliza was currently three months pregnant. The more happiness was fulfilling the family, more children were on the way as The Washington’s Brothers knew joy will overtake their lives as happiness was now everlastingly theirs for what seemed to be forever.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much.
> 
> Happiness, don’t you just love being happy?


End file.
